


Towards

by Katherine



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: The door of the boutique was not locked, but the Closed sign was on it. Moreover, they were behind in the scheduled inventory. So Rarity, hearing the jangle of the door, was surprised that her assistant would let someone in. When Rarity came out of the back room to see who it was, she was no longer surprised.





	Towards

The door of the boutique was not locked, but the Closed sign was on it. Moreover, they were behind in the scheduled inventory. So Rarity, hearing the jangle of the door, was surprised that her assistant would let someone in. When Rarity came out of the back room to see who it was, she was no longer surprised.

It takes dragons a long time to grow up. Luckily, ponies (especially unicorns, even ordinary ones such as Rarity herself rather than winged ruling ones such as Twilight had long since become) live for a long time.

"How good to see you again. Do come in—" A quick calculation of head and neck size against doorway gave Rarity a moment's pause. "Or, if you'll hold on just a few minutes." A large back room was terribly useful. A quick pulse of magic set the nearest storage racks floating towards the side walls.

Rarity's assistant soon came to help, setting carefully-balanced racks moving with a few kicks, skill honed by years of apple bucking.

"Thank you, Apple Bloom," Rarity said. "I will close the shop now, so enjoy your half day."

*

Spike fit easily through the loading door, and made a green and purple curve of himself on the cleared floor.

"Now, you'll tell me your adventures," Rarity insisted, as she floated over a tray of delicacies suitable for a dragon: a sorting drawer of recently brought in jewels. She added, "I'll just take a moment to update the inventory scroll. So I'm not wondering months down the line what I did with that drawer of gems—when my dragon ate them."

"I hope," Spike said, with considerably more delicacy in phrasing than he usually had used as a child, "I'll be here then to remind you."

"So do I," Rarity told him, sent the scroll in mid-air back into its niche, and settled against her dragon's side. There were past adventures to talk of, and a future together to begin.


End file.
